


Things You Can Do To A Boy

by FrizzleFry



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal bleeding, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, Horrible things happening to a child, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pain, Painful Sex, Penectomy, Stomach Bulging, The tags will be updated with each chapter, Torture, Vomiting, Watersports, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: A collection of small to medium length one shots of a man named X doing terrible things to Miguel. These have no chronological order and events of one chapter have no influence on others, with a few exceptions where stories may be split into multiple chapters.





	1. Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> I bring peanuts. Also don't ask me why it's peanuts. Just embrace that fact.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the intrusion left him. Even though the man had been unusually tender the past few days their activities had gotten more and more straining as the objects inserted into him had grown bigger and bigger at way too fast a rate for him to really adjust. And he feared that there might be a catch to the tenderness.  
So he breathed that sigh of relief, hoping that that had been it for the day. He was aching. His hole felt like it was torn apart. Two days ago they had gotten past the size of a clenched fist. He was unsure how much he had been pushed exactly just now but it made the memory of the silicone fist feel almost pleasant. He sank to the ground, his arms giving in under the weight of his torso, only his butt remaining suspended in the air.  
He felt X's hand carefully caress his cheeks and winced when the man touched the sensitive muscle in the middle.  
“You've done good so far...” The voice sounded menacing and sent a shiver through the boys body. This was the strings attached he had feared, he knew it. Now he would find out what all of this had been about.  
For a moment the man left before coming back with a bag, filled to the brim with round objects.  
“What do you think is in here?” He asked and Miguel responded with a sense of fearful anticipation in his voice.  
“I...I don't kno...know...”  
The man pulled one of the objects out of the bag and held it in front of the boys face. It was a bit smaller than his head. An oval shape almost like an egg only a little bit pointier. It had a light brown color.  
“It looks like a peanut...?” He said in surprise before the horror of what was going to happen with said “peanut” struck him. His eyes widened and he flinched at the realization.  
“Please, no...” he begged. “Please don't shove that inside of me!”  
“Smart boy,” the taunting voice responded.

Miguel violently shook his head as he stammered and begged for the man not to do this. His whole body was shaking. He wanted to fight back but he knew that trying to actually do that would have worse consequences for him.  
He felt the tip brush against his already bruised and overly sensitive ring and fought panicky breaths from leaving his body. He knew that panicking now would lead to him tensing up. And that the man behind him would not take that into consideration and just continue pushing until he saw the desired result. Which might as well be a child bleeding to death from rupturing his colon. So he forced himself to take deep and slow breaths to calm his body and allow himself to relax.  
He grunted as it was worked inside. He had been prepared these past few days but he knew that that was to make him able to take it. Not to make it less painful. And painful it most definitely was, agonizing even.  
He felt like he was torn apart, like a thousand small knives were pulling him open. He let out a high pitched scream that was immediately chocked off by his vocal chords tensing up. A single tear was forming at the edge of his eye before rolling down his cheek.  
He buried his face in the sheets below him in hopes that they would swallow his pitiful sobs.  
As X pushed further the pain only grew stronger. If there was a hell Miguel was sure that this was it. He wondered if he was bleeding. If it was in a significant amount he thought he would feel it dripping down his legs. Imagining it horrified him and sent another cold shower through his body.  
He felt a sharp increase in pain as he instinctively clenched his butt hole and his sobbing was interrupted by another muffled shriek. He felt his heart pounding, beating against the inside of his chest, as if trying to escape this tormented body.  
The intrusion just kept on widening more and more. Miguel knew at some point it would logically have to reach it's thickest point but the way he felt it just go on and on did nothing to convince him that that was actually the case.  
He was now full on crying and his whole body was shaking. He so desperately tried to do the things that would make this easier: Calming his breath, not tensing up, pushing against it.  
And then, thank the heavens, it slipped inside.

He felt full. In fact he had never felt as full. It was better than being torn open but it wasn't pleasurable.  
His hole was left gaping open, trying to close behind the object but too abused to actually do it. Meanwhile his body was doing it's best to push it back out. The thought alone mortified him. He was gonna have to get this thing back out somehow.  
He looked down at himself. He could see a small bulge on his lower belly. And he felt it. His skin was stretched. His organs ached from the pressure. To his own horror he could also feel it press against his prostate and his bladder. An embarrassed blush crept onto his tear stained cheeks as a saw his erection spring to life. At least he didn't moan, he thought to himself. The pressure against his bladder was a different problem however. He tried to clench up as best as he could but it would mean that all of the pain he was feeling from having such a big object nested inside of him would amplify. X seemed to notice it as he reached around the boy and pushed down on his bladder, increasing the pain.  
His cheeks grew even redder when he admitted to himself that this was a losing battle and gave up holding it in.  
The liquid was pushed out of him, shooting onto the bed with a painful pressure behind it that left his urethra burning a little bit.  
That earned a chuckle from the man behind him.  
“You are a dirty boy...you soiled my bed.” The voice had changed from belittling to menacing in mere seconds. Miguel gulped as he looked down to the puddle on the sheets and saw a few drops of pee still dripping from his tip.  
He felt the man caress his hole with his rough fingers and winced. So sensitive to the touch.  
“But I guess at least you took the first one without anything worse happening...”  
“First...one...?” he asked, terrified.

He emitted another pained groan as the second one immediately pushed against his abused hole. Trying to push outward proved a futile effort as even just trying to relax ached horribly.  
He clenched his fists, clawing at the sheets as he opened up. More tears were streaming down his cheeks and he pressed his face into the mattress, more muffled sobs filling the room.  
He was opening up a bit easier now, the abused and overworked sphincter offering less resistance, but the stretching of the sore and raw muscle was just as painful if not more so to him.  
Then, around a third inside, even before the worst part of the stretch began it started pushing against the one already inside of him.  
Where it had previously filled out his rectum, laying uncomfortably full but bearable it was now pushed deeper. The tip had already breached into his sigmoid colon before, but now it was pushed deeper, like a sphere of pure uncomfortable pain forcing itself deeper and deeper at a slow but unrelenting pace. His muscles were convulsing around it, clenching down in an attempt to force it out, but the pressure from the other side didn't give in, so the cramping only served to make it worse. He let his right hand slowly wander down and rest against the growing bulge.  
It was almost bad enough to drown out the pain from the other object being pushed into him. Almost...but not quite.  
To him it was a miracle that he was still able to cry. That he hadn't run dry already and spent the rest of the agonizing procedure with a dull and broken expression on his face, just letting it happen and wishing that it would end soon...or that he would just pass out.  
But no. He still felt the tears staining his face and blurring his vision every time he looked up, his runny nose smearing snot into the fabric whenever he wanted to disappear again and force his vision to black out by pressing his face as deeply into the mattress as he could.  
His hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched. Too weak to really put in the effort to curl them up into fists, but too tense to really give in and relax those muscles in his fingers.  
He let out a shriek when the second one reached it's thickest point and slipped in. With the resistance of his sphincter gone there was nothing to keep X from just pushing it in completely in one swift motion. And so he did. Just serving to make the pain from the intrusion of the first one into his guts reach an agonizing new high. A wave of anguish swept through his entire body. His legs were shaking. His sobbing turned into whimpering. He didn't dare look at the bulge. He could already feel it. His skin stretched over the intrusion only adding to the torment he was enduring.  
“Shall we do another one then?” The mans voice was still as fear inducing as it had been the whole time.  
“Or are you already passing out...well...you better stay awake...god knows what I could do if you were passed out...”  
He felt the mans hand touch his hole again, inspecting his object of torture. The ruined sphincter was barely holding it in. The tip pushed outward a little bit as if the boy were pooping it out.

That was still the most terrifying thought. Having to poop these things out. Having to use his own strength for that. To push them past the rim of his hole. He felt another shudder move through his body and winced in pain, again, as the his flesh moved around the objects in response.

X wasted little time to get to the next one and Miguel wondered how many he would be forced to take. It couldn't be more than these three, right? Two were already overkill and had him in such agony. Three would probably kill him. That would _have_ to be the last one. There was no other option.  
At first it was only the push forward, deeper into his guts, that pained him as his hole was actually closing around the backside of the second one.  
“This one is actually a bit thicker, just so you know” He heard the voice almost laughing.  
And it proved to be just thick enough to keep up with the pain in his overstuffed belly. His muscles were actively convulsing around those ones, intensely, in a desperate effort to push them out. To rid him of the agony. But it only served to make it so much worse.  
The bulge grew and even formed into two distinct and separate ones.  
Meanwhile his hole was for the third time bushed to it's breaking point and then way past it. He was sure he was bleeding at this point. There was no other way to explain the piercing, stinging pain he felt in a few select spots. But before he could pay too much attention to that his focus was directed back towards the other pain. It felt like the first object had reached a dead end. This was how far his colon could take it in a somewhat straight line, no more. He actually felt it push against his diaphragm, restricting his breathing a little bit. And against his stomach as well, pressing into it painfully hard.  
The peanut would have to change direction on it's own to be pushed along further. Make a sharp turn, but that was not happening as easily.  
The pressure forward didn't ease up in the slightest though in response to the more or less dead end, the man tormenting him increasing the force behind his own pushing to match the increased resistance.  
Horrified, Miguel watched the two bulges as they seemed to move next to one another, before the second one disappeared behind the first one a bit, pushing it half outward and half to the side. He felt stomach acid burning his throat as it was pushed out of the compressed vessel. He tried to hold it down, he did his absolute best. But he couldn't. The pain was too intense to even attempt it.  
He turned his head to the side, trying to not let too much of the bits of half digested food and acidic fluid drip onto the place he used to rest his face in the mattress. It didn't work, if anything it made the puddle bigger than it would have been otherwise. He tried his best not to sink down again, his arms shaky and weak. His sobs grew louder again and his tears were coming down stronger. The pressure didn't let up, it only grew more and more horrible. The fact that that was even still possible was astonishing to him.  
His hole closed a bit around the third peanut. It wouldn't be enough to hold them all in anymore though, ripped and bleeding as it was, so X had to hold it in with one hand while grabbing the next one. The way it closed actually remedied some if the pain of the tears, as they were no longer pulled apart, and he tried to drink in as much of the slight relief as possible while was still able to.  
He wanted so desperately to sink down and clench his arms around his belly. Softly rub over the distended skin, try to take at least a tiny bit of the pain away, but there was no way he was giving the man the satisfaction of seeing him sink down again now. Even if the disgust itself of having his face come into contact with the puddle of vomit paled in comparison to the agonizing pain, the humiliation would just be too much. His body might have been broken but he was determined to keep that last tiny bit of dignity, even if he'd probably die there anyway.

The fourth one was pushed into him and he let out a broken and pitiful scream as the pressure against his lungs and his organs increased even more. This was the one, he thought. This was the one that he would not survive for sure. His colon would tear, if it hadn't already, his organs would rupture, he would bleed to death, he was convinced of it. The pressure slowly enveloped all of his organs, and not just those in direct contact to the objects. That included his kidneys, the terrible pain leaving his arms no other choice but to give in. He sank forward, unconcerned about the vomit, just twisting his face to the side so he could still breathe. It stung in his nose and burned in his eyes but he barely noticed that. In terrified agony he wrapped his arms around himself, shaking, convulsing in quick intervals, hyperventilating, at the same time still sobbing and screaming...as much as his compressed lungs allowed him to. Yep, this was the one. He wished himself back to when the stinging in his asshole was the most painful part of the ordeal. In fact he would have taken being fucked with a knife wrapped in sandpaper and dipped in hot sauce over this in a heartbeat.  
His vision grew blurry from time to time. He was struggling to stay conscious but he remembered the words from earlier:  
“You better stay awake...god knows what I could do if you were passed out...”

His sobs and choked up screams had turned into gasping for air. The blood dripping down his leg didn't concern him. The taste and smell of vomit didn't concern him. If he survived didn't concern him, this was worse than dying to him anyway. He just wanted it to stop.  
And still those words kept him going. If this was already worse than dying the consequences for passing out might have very well been as well.  
He clenched his eyes shut but immediately opened them again when everything around him started spinning. His vision was blurry and flickering. Heavy shadows were decorating the skin beneath his eyes. His face was pale, like he was going to die.  
His eyes closed again and again and he had to fight to keep them open. He lost touch with his surroundings. Everything seemed so faint and unreal. For a moment even the pain had disappeared.  
Then he was wide awake again as the fourth object passed his rim and the rest of it was pushed in in one swift motion, like the others had before. The pain was suddenly real again. He screamed. Well...his throat and mouth behaved like he screamed but not enough air from his lungs was there to push the sound out of him. He thought he tasted blood on the back of his tongue.  
He vomited again. And as he had anticipated it had a dark red tint. He was still somewhat able to breathe so he hoped that he hadn't ruptured a lung or anything like that.  
The bulge was still obscenely big, but it's usefulness to gauge the damage he had sustained so far had already diminished at this point.  
He started faintly sobbing again.  
“Don't worry, I won't let you die...I'll fix you up when we're done...” X's voice was drenched in a fake compassion.  
“So...” the man continued. “You have taken a lot today...just one more.”  
“Plea...n...no...” he begged, but his pleas were unheard.  
And quickly after the fifth one started entering him. It was everything the fourth one had been, only worse...so so much worse. At least there was no fluid in his stomach any more to vomit out. Not that that kept his throat from gagging, trying to expel what wasn't there anymore. All of his guts had taken on a uniform feeling of the worst imaginable pain possible. He wasn't even sure at this point if his clutching was more of an attempt to take a little bit of the edge off, or if it was a subconscious attempt to keep himself together. Neither was he sure if it actually did anything at all but it was what his arms were doing and he had no energy to do anything else, even if he had a reason to.  
His legs were completely numb. His arms were numb. Even his hole was numb and the blood dripping down felt almost cool against his skin.  
In fact the air around him started to feel cooler and cooler in general. He would have shivered if all of his energy hadn't been used up by the jerking movements of every single body part above his waist.

His body felt hot against the cool air. A feverish blush crept onto his pale cheeks.  
The movement of the objects slowly drove him further and further towards finally breaking. It wasn't even halfway inside. He knew what would happen then. He knew how it would be pushed inside in one swift motion and how his organs would give up under the pressure. Well...those which hadn't already given up and were torn and shredded, bleeding his insides full of the warm liquid that was somehow still flowing through him. His heart doing it's best to keep him alive, desperately pumping away until he was no more.  
Then it happened. And he finally lost the ability to stay conscious. He blacked out hoping he would die but fearing that he wouldn't.

 


	2. Penecomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poor little boy looses his most important body part.  
> Enjoy.

He was strapped down and gagged, so he was bracing for terrible things to happen. But so far X had only gently touched him and rubbed his hand over his dick till he got a boner.   
Fear struck him when he saw a syringe.  
“This will keep you from getting limp” The man said before slowly moving the needle over to the boys tip. He inserted it into his urethra a few millimeters deep before it punctured the wall and entered the flesh. It hurt a lot, especially with how slowly he kept moving it deeper inside.  
As Miguel felt the liquid be pushed into him it engulfed him in a burning heat that made him wince. He heard the man speak again.  
“It has another use, as you might be feeling right now.”  
He soon pulled the empty syringe out of him.  
Miguel needed to touch it. The urge was burning it's way through him. When X took his tip between his thumb and index finger and applied a bit of pressure making him yelp from how sensitive he suddenly was.  
“Don't worry, the neediness is just a side effect, I'm not going to torture you with it.” The words didn't console him at all.   
He saw the man pull out a scalpel and started thrashing against his confines as it was moved near him. The man just grabbed his erection and pressed down making him jerk upward and scream out. He stopped moving after and watched in panic as the sharp edge moved towards his privates.   
The first incision was into his foreskin. X moved the blade to the side of his tip and touched against the fold of skin. Then he pushed and Miguel screamed against the gag. It burned like nothing he had ever felt before. He saw drops of blood as the blade moved around his penis completing the circle agonizingly slow. He felt it scrape into the flesh beneath at points that were more painful.

After the circle was complete X removed the cut off skin. The rest still somewhat clung to his shaft but loose as it was it sagged down a bit giving view to the red flesh that was supposed to never be visible, now even redder from the blood dripping down on it. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he looked at it. But of course that hadn't been it. Another cut soon followed and this one was far worse. It started with the tip of the blade rested against his pee hole before the man pushed down. Again Miguel screamed against the gag and pulled on his restraints as he saw the blade dig into the flesh of his tip. The piercing and burning hot pain almost working itself through his entire body. He felt close to throwing up, struggling to keep it inside. Terrified he watched the knife edge its way down along the length of his shaft. The view at the wound was blocked by the back of his member but he still saw the knife and felt the piercing pain of the blade moving down as well as the burning air against his opened flesh. After half of the length the man stopped. He moved a finger over and rubbed the tip against the inside of his urethra which was now easily accessible through the wound, earning more muffled screams and pulling against the ropes holding his limbs in place. His wrists and ankles were already bruised and sore from the friction but he didn't pay that any mind. It was nothing compared to the gaping and bleeding opening in his most delicate part that was currently made worse by the rubbing against it. He wished to just pass out but instead he had to focus all his efforts onto not vomiting. And even that seemed close to futile as he was so nauseous by now that it felt like it was beating against the back of his throat. But vomiting now would kill him with the gag in his mouth. So it was not an option.   
He made gagging sounds to alert his tormentor.  
“What, you want me to take it out?”  
He nodded.  
“Will you be a good boy who doesn't scream?”  
He nodded again.  
“Ok then.” X moved over and pulled it out. Miguel immediately turned his head to the side and started to puke. He panted, the liquid dripping off his face.  
“So shall we continue?” He asked and the boy's eyes shot open as he was reminded of the actual situation at hand.  
“Please no.” he begged and X shook his head.  
“No talking.” He said in a commanding voice before grabbing the scalpel again and returning to his previous position. The tears running down his face were plentiful by now and he was sobbing.

“Don't worry, this is gonna be the last thing for today.” He laughed but that didn't make it any better for the terrified child.   
Miguel grit his teeth as he saw the bloody edge of the blade near his base and he knew what was going to happen.   
Again he felt the burning and piercing pain as it sank into his flesh. A slow cut to make him suffer as long as possible while his penis was completely removed. This time he could see it again: the edge of the knife was sinking deeper and deeper into his soon to be former manhood. He somehow managed not to shout this time, probably out of fear of the consequences. He just cried as his erection was removed. When the blade was close to hitting the other side X was especially slow and the once firmly seated appendage was now hanging off of a small piece of skin. It was also deflating, bleeding out all of it's contents. Then it was removed completely. The pain in it had vanished but with a big open wound that just kept bleeding and bleeding where it once was it wasn't a big difference. He was softly sobbing, seeing the remains held in front of his face: the bloody cut from the tip halfway down, the bloody edges of where his foreskin once held on and the bottom, dripping blood onto his chest.  
“I decided...” the man began, barely even paying any mind to the sobbing child on the table. “...to let you keep your balls for now. I will have to remove them eventually but I think for now they can bring you a fair bit of anguish and it would be a shame not to use that, wouldn't it?”  
He took the boys balls into his hands, barely even visible through all the blood and gave them a squeeze. Miguel winced but the pain was still rather minimal compared to the burning in the spot where he once had a penis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment if you have thoughts on it or ideas for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The following ones will probably be a bit on the shorter side, but we'll see. Please leave a comment if you have any criticisms.


End file.
